


𝘀𝗲𝘅 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝘀𝗶𝗻

by levihub



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, Angst and Feels, BDSM, Bad Boy Eren Yeager, Boxing, Choking, Degradation, EREN IN TATTOOS, F/M, Manbun Eren, No Aftercare, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Restraints, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Slight Slapping, Smut, Spit Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levihub/pseuds/levihub
Summary: ❝𝗶 𝗱𝗼𝗻'𝘁 𝘄𝗮𝗻𝘁 𝘁𝗼 𝗹𝗼𝘀𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗯𝘂𝘁 𝗶 𝗰𝗮𝗻'𝘁 𝗹𝗼𝘃𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂.❞𝗮 𝘀𝘁𝗼𝗿𝘆 𝗶𝗻 𝘄𝗵𝗶𝗰𝗵 a one night stand develops into a relationship that leads you into the bed of eren yeager almost every night. things take a turn when feelings fall into the mix and you want more than sex and sin.𝗻𝗼𝘁𝗲: this book is 𝘁𝗼𝘅𝗶𝗰 and 𝗱𝗮𝗿𝗸 eren; he's a dick. please read the warnings before continuing to read.𝘄𝗮𝗿𝗻𝗶𝗻𝗴𝘀: foul language. blood kink. knife kink. guns. spit kink. cum eating. lots of rough sex. degradation. praise. lack of aftercare. cnc. sexual acts in public places. slapping. restraints. sex toys. squirting. choking. overstimulation. face fucking.𝗱𝗶𝘀𝗰𝗹𝗮𝗶𝗺𝗲𝗿: in no way am i trying to romanticize toxic relationships. 𝗽𝗹𝗲𝗮𝘀𝗲 understand this before continuing to read and if you feel uncomfortable at any time, feel free to click off <3. this is also my first book after not writing for a while, i hope you guys like it! please also keep in mind that english is 𝗻𝗼𝘁 my first language.𝗯𝗼𝗼𝗸 𝘀𝗼𝗻𝗴: 𝘆𝗼𝘂𝗿 𝗴𝘂𝗶𝗹𝘁𝘆 𝗽𝗹𝗲𝗮𝘀𝘂𝗿𝗲 𝗯𝘆 𝗵𝗲𝗻𝗿𝘆 𝘃𝗲𝗿𝘂𝘀this reader insert but i don’t use y/n!
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader, Eren Yeager/You
Comments: 16
Kudos: 83





	1. silk sheets and cigarettes

Clubs.

You hated clubs; all the handsy, drunk men and drugs didn't appease you but something compelled you to go that night. Maybe it was you wanting to take your mind off the new semester starting in a couple of days or maybe it was the recent breakup you had with your longtime boyfriend. Either way, you were in need of some release.

So, there you sat alone at the dimly lit bar with the blaring music of the club in the background as you downed another shot of the vodka that burned your throat. You were quite a bad drinker and a lightweight so you tried to limit yourself to a couple of shots or you would've been out of it with no way to get home—after all, you had come alone.

Soon, your face was heated and the nervousness from earlier had eased and the blood pumped to your heart a little more soothingly. Although you hadn't drunk to the point of wobbly walking—your knees felt a little weaker than earlier but you were still perfectly aware of your surroundings. As you stood on your feet, you felt the slight vibration of the heavy bass thumping in your chest.

The place was heaving in people as you slowly stride to the rhythm of the music when you come across a group of girls around your age. You somehow felt more comfortable dancing with them than with the men. The heat of the crowded club caught up to you as your skin lightly coats in a film of sweat. You lose yourself in the beat of the music as the girl in front of you grinds down on you—your hands resting on her gentle curves. The alcohol takes its effect as you feel the tight muscles in your body loosening. You felt relaxed.

_Maybe it was a good thing that I came out tonight._

You must've jinxed yourself because a pair of rough hands grip on your hips in a strong force—the man grinding himself onto you. You're quick to brush off the man as you move deeper into the crowd of people attempting to make your way back to the bar. Even though it lasted a couple of seconds you can feel disgust lingering where he had touched. The same pair of hands latch onto your waist so hard that you were sure that it'd bruise.

_Fuck, I hate clubs._

Your elbow soon harshly comes in contact with the man behind you. You hear him hiss in pain as you force yourself through the sweaty bodies, finally seeing the dimly lit bar come into view again. You let out a huff of stress as you order yourself another shot of vodka. Your eyes wander along the stools of the bar—observing the people drinking and talking as you down the shot.

Your view is cut off as a well-built man sits on the stool next to you. His silky, dark hair tied in a man bun. Your eyes may have widened a bit from the sight of him but you quickly shake your head to yourself. You didn't need to be looking at other men when you were trying to get over your fresh breakup—or maybe you did. The thought crossed your mind for a split second.

There were drawings of dark ink along his large, veiny forearms that warped up to his biceps and led under his shirt. You must've been staring for too long because you saw the side of his lip tug up in a smirk. You nervously look away as you down another shot. From the way he kept staring at you from the side of his eye, you knew he was interested but it also could've been the alcohol making you see things.

You're sucked into a warp of imagination as you fathom about the things he could do to you while you blankly stare at the wooden bar table.

"This doesn't seem like your scene," he says, breaking the obvious tension between the two of you—most of it being sexual. You didn't expect him to actually talk to you.

"That's because it isn't."

"You have an attitude," he points out as he turns in the stool—his body fully facing you. A look of intrigue paints his face as he tilts his head downing the shot that the bartender set down for you.

"What brings you here? Bad breakup?"

"You guessed it."

"Why? Did he not please you enough?" He smirks as the word _please_ rolls off his tongue dripping in pure seduction.

You're taken aback. "Um, I'm not really interested in sharing my sex life with a complete stranger." You were finally looking in his eyes instead of staring at the table in front of you. Your finger nervously traces the rim of the shot glass. His eyes twinkled a bit under the dimly lit bar. Although it wasn't that bright, it was enough for you to see his face.

"I'm right, aren't I?"

You huff as you down another shot—you were at a total of five now. A little below your limit before you were off the rails. You weren't even drinking to get drunk at this point you were drinking to ease the nerves that the man sitting next to you has arisen.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Then, why are _you_ here?" You ask since he was interrogating you, he's quick to respond. "To pick up pretty girls and you've seemed to have caught my eye."

"Dream on," you lightly laugh. Although he is attractive there was no way that you were going to go home with him—or that's what you thought. The bar chairs were as close as is, his shoulder was brushing against yours. You feel his cold hand rest on your bare thigh.

"Are you sure about that?" He teases as he gently traces his cool fingertips along your warm inner thigh—you find yourself welcoming the foreign touch. 

"Positive." You replied with a slightly, gaspy breath. He knew the effect he was beginning to have on you and he was enjoying it with the look on his face.

Your skin was buzzing in anticipation from the ever so light touch.

"If you say so," he shrugs as he gets up from the barstool leaving you wanting more of his addictive touch. You never had that chemistry with your ex-boyfriend and you soon find yourself drowning in regret from the absence of his hand near your core. It was so close yet so far. Maybe it was the alcohol but you feel yourself getting horny and not just for anyone—for _him_. But he was gone before you knew it. Whether he went back into the crowd or left altogether—you didn't know.

You settle cash on the table for the bartender to take before leaving your seat at the bar to catch a cab and go home.

The windy air of the night harshly kisses over your skin as you slightly shiver from the cold. The fact you were wearing a short dress wasn't really helping. If you knew it'd be this cold, you would've brought along a sweater. You stand at the corner of the building waiting for a cab to come around. 

The streets were rather vacant tonight.

Your eyes catch onto a male of familiar build leaning against the brick wall of the building with a cigarette to his lips. With the alcohol partially in control, you walk over to the man. You confirm it's him the closer you get, he was wearing a leather jacket that was now covering his tattoos

"Funny seeing you here," he sarcastically states as he huffs in another breath of smoke.

"I'll take you up on your offer."

You hear him scuff a bit at your rather sudden statement as he burns out the cigarette. "Are you sure you could take it?" He's now intimidatingly staring at you. You swallow your spit out of nervousness before responding. "Yes."

"You might be too much of a good girl for me," he says leaning down closer to your face.

"I can be a bad girl for you, too. If you'd like."

Your voice was almost hush as you spoke. Now, that was the vodka speaking but he didn't seem to mind it. As a matter of fact, he may have liked it by the way a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

"Well, if you insist." 

His words sway in the wind as he closes the gap between the two of you. The bitter taste of smoke took over your mouth with hints of the vodka shots he drank earlier. 

In contrast to his hard look, his lips were soft and warm as you tilt your head to get a better angle. Your teeth clash with his as he slides his tongue into your mouth—a cold metal object rubbing into your mouth. You were now pinned between him and the cold brick wall with his hand on your hip and the other on the wall. The shiver you were feeling disappears as your body is taken over by the heat of the kiss.

The scent of his musky cologne fills your nose along with whispers of cigarette smoke as your mind fogs and you feel your knees grow weaker. His mouth on yours felt euphoric. You lowly moan as he pulls away from the kiss, tugging on your bottom lip with his teeth.

The single street light across the road was enough for you to see his glistening eyes and moonlit face. His lips were coated in your saliva and his man bun slightly looser from you pulling at the roots of his hair.

"That was just a taste of what I have in store for you tonight," he whispers as he leans into your ear, you could hear the smirk in his voice. He may have looked like a dick but at least he was a hot one. You trail behind him as you follow him to wherever he was headed. Soon, a car comes into view and you duck your head as you enter the passenger seat. 

_There's no going back now._

The two of you didn't talk but the tension could be cut with a knife. A couple of minutes into the drive you feel his hand on your inner thigh, gently kneading the sensitive flesh. You clench your thighs a bit hoping that he would inch his hand up farther to where you needed him.

"Tsk, impatient now are we?" He teases breaking the heavy silence.

Obliging to your request he inches his hand up farther. The pads of his finger teasing slide up and down your clothed slit purposefully missing your clit.

"Already this wet from a kiss? Your boyfriend must've not been treating you well," he says as his eyes momentarily rip from the road to you. Your face is hot and you were pretty sure it wasn't from the heat rushing from the vents. 

Your eyes meet the side of his head as he brings his middle and index fingers to his lips, lightly coating them with saliva. His eyes stay glued to the road as he slips his fingers in between your legs—you instinctively widen them to give him better access. His slick fingers slide under your panties and over your folds as he begins to slowly pace over them on your clit. 

Your head sinks further into the leather seat as you bite down on your lips from the pleasure. You softly grip your hand onto his forearm encouraging him to go faster. Your orgasm begins to quickly build as he applies more pressure onto your clit. 

You had given up on biting on your lip and now your low, breathy moans were echoing through the car. What had amazed you was how he wasn't swerving in and out of lanes. He'd give you occasional glances paired with a smirk from time to time until you felt yourself teetering at the edge of your orgasm. You shut your eyes as you almost feel yourself hitting your climax but they open again at the absence of his fingers. 

"What was that for?" You ask with a hit of anger in your voice. You had been so immersed in the pleasure that you didn't even realize the car had come to stop.

"We're here." 

You shamefully close your legs as you gaze out of the windshield looking at the large apartment complex. You're snapped back into reality as you hear the driver's side door slam. You scurry out of the car following behind him. 

A shortish elevator ride to the 57th floor and you were standing in front of his door. If you weren't a little tipsy, you probably would've been making a run for it. Normal you wouldn't go and sleep with a guy you didn't know but something about him was alluring. Plus why would you pass up the chance of potentially pissing off your ex-boyfriend? In your mind, you were just hoping that he wasn't actually some serial killer that picked up girls as bars. 

"Are you going to keep standing there?" He questions from inside the apartment. You hadn't even noticed he had already opened the door and gone in. Nervously, you step over the threshold into the cool atmosphere. 

You soak in the interior of dark shades. To your right was the kitchen and it meshed with flowing colors of black granite and dark grey cabinets. The living room in front of you gave a perfect view of the skyline and the glistening lights from cars driving by. The moonlight filled the room—there was no need to flick a switch. It wouldn't take an idiot to see that he was well off. What confused you was that he had looked so young—probably still in college. Was he living off of his parents? 

"You like it?" He asks from the kitchen. You turn around to see him pouring two glasses of crimson wine into the translucent cups. You nod in response as you walk over into the kitchen. You grab a hold of the wine glass that he offers you and bring it to your lips. 

"I just realized I haven't even asked for your name," you prod in hopes of getting to know more about the mysterious man. There was a murk aura that naturally emitted from him. Maybe it was the tattoos and hard look on his face or maybe it was his eyes that were so bright and dull at the same time. 

"Eren. And yours?" 

You take another sip of wine from the glass before responding to him. He huskily whispers your name into your ear as you tighten your grasp on the glass—the tone filling your core with flutters. 

Your lips welcome his warm ones as you settle your glass of wine onto the table. His hands rest on your hips pulling you closer to him. His tongue laps over your bottom lip as his cologne fogs your mind. Your wine-stained tongue clashes with his as he tugs at the roots of your hair pulling your head further back. His lips leave yours as he sloppily sucks and nips at the sensitive skin. 

He pulls away from your neck and removes his hand from your hair. Your eyes meet his as wraps his callous hand around your throat—the metal of his rings cooling the skin of your neck. "I'm going to ruin you." His grasp slightly tightening as he pulls you in by the throat. 

The feeling was like no other before, blood pumped through your veins in excitement. Your cunt tingled in anticipation. Your breath hitched from fear. You had never felt like this with your ex. It was a new experience. 

"Second door on the left. Be naked on the bed by the time I finish this glass of wine," he raspily whispers into your ear. His deep, raspy voice sends a thrill up your spine. He finally releases his tight grasp on your throat and gives you one last smirk before you depart. Following his instructions, you walked down the corridor and into his bedroom. 

Just like the rest of the house, it carried a dark theme. A black bed that had black silk sheets splayed across it. Small black granite nightstands on either side. And lastly, a wide mirror hanging on the wall right in front of the bed. You could already partially predict what was going to take place in front of that mirror and it made your skin buzz. 

Per his orders, you began to undress. Your dress falls to the floor and pools around your ankles. You finish taking off your undergarments and sit on your knees in the middle of the bed. You felt a tad bit awkward being so exposed but the darkness that soaked the room helped. The only illuminate source of the room was the lighting from the moon and surrounding buildings. You wondered if the people working late at night in the buildings could see. 

You're quickly snapped out of your thoughts as you hear the creek of the room door. You feel your stomach stir out of nervousness—after all this has been the first time you've done something like this. One arm hooked onto your shoulder as you attempted to hide your chest from him. 

Every foot he took towards the bed was in sync with the pounding of your heart. You gulp and take in the sight of him as he pulls his shirt over his head. The carvings of his abs catch your eye. You took in the sight of his rippling muscles as he brought his hands back down. The tattoos under his shirt were now on display. It wasn't bright enough for you to see the actual images but you could see the different shades of ink. 

He quickly tosses his pants to the side and even with such little light, you could feel that he was smirking. 

"Don't hide from me, _princess_."

The pet name flutters butterflies in your heart. You knew it was just part of the foreplay but it made you feel jittery in the stomach—in a good way. 

With his sentence, you drop your hand that was clinging onto your shoulder and allow yourself to be on display to him. A sudden comfort washes over you. He sinks into the bed in front of you as he places a finger under your chin forcing you to look up at him. "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

You respond with a small shake of the head. 

He places a harsh kiss on your lips before speaking again. You could still taste the lingerings of wine on his lips. "Now lay down and spread your legs." 

He was using that voice again, the one that sends a thrill up your spine. It was his _sinful_ voice. You oblige as you lay back into the silky, satin sheets that feel cool against your blazing skin. He palms himself through his black briefs as you open your legs. 

" _Pretty,_ " he lowly murmurs at the sight of your wet pussy. He dips his head between your legs and pulls them apart wider. "I can't wait to see it all red and swollen after I finish using you all night."

His words and intense eye contact left you speechless. You've never experienced foreplay this intense and you were already dripping from his words. 

"Use me all you want." You finally say in a low, breathy tone. 

He smirks at your response as he licks a stride up your slit using the ball of his tongue piercing. He teasingly pulls away spitting on your cunt before running his spit up and down on your clit. You softly moan as you feel him start working with his tongue again. 

You sharply inhale as you feel the cold metal piece gently run over your aching nub. His touches were so light and so arousing in all the right places. He continues to work the ball on your clit painfully slow. He knew you wanted more but he was clearly playing hard to get. 

"Please," you softly whimper. "More, please."

Your moans get louder as he begins to circle the metal piece on your clit at a faster pace and harder pressure. The feeling of falling off the edge began to build in your stomach again quickly from being edged earlier. He coats his middle and ring finger in your glistening wetness before begging to work a single finger in you. 

You claw at the sheets beneath you as your orgasm boils in you. He slowly slides in the second finger as you feel his ring press against your walls. You were close to coming and he knew by the way he quickened his pace. 

The foreign feeling of pleasure rushes through your veins in a flash as you reach your high. You clench around his fingers as he continues to ruthlessly thrust them into you. It was pure ecstasy. 

Once you come down from your high, he hovers over you. His eyes stay glued to yours as he sucks your glistening juices off his finger. 

"Did your ex make you feel that good, hm?" He asks as his breath fans over your face. You bite down on your lip and give him a small shake of the head. "That's what I thought." Are his last words as his lips meet yours. You could taste your sweet juices on his tongue. 

"Now show me what that slutty mouth of yours can do," he breathes against your lips as he pulls away. He rests against the headboard of the bed as you situate yourself between his legs. 

You nervously palm his hard cock through his briefs as you teasingly lick his tip through the material—his hardness slightly twitching at the sudden contact. The bulging outline of his hardness was bigger than you thought and that made you even more nervous. 

"Stop teasing," he states through the grit of his teeth. Your hands meet the band of his briefs and you tug it down until his dick flings into view. It was an angry red and flush in color with little beadings of precum leaking from the tip. 

Hesitantly, you lightly grip on it as you feel the veins of his cock pulse under your gentle touch. You slowly start to pump him in your hand. His hand wraps over yours as he encouragingly guides the pace of your pumping. 

"Just like that," he hisses through his teeth. Once you start to get him worked up, you teasingly give his flush tip a lick. You swirl the leaking precum over the head of his cock as you continue to pump him in your hand. 

Knowing that it would drive him crazy, you innocently look up at him as you place a small pattern of kisses along his tip. You momentarily stop pumping and spit into your hand before continuing again. 

Deciding to not waste any more time, you lick up the vein at the base of his cock until you reach the tip before opening your mouth to take him whole. You momentarily glance at him to see his brows knit in pleasure as he starts to grip at your hair. 

Your jaw begins to hurt as you attempt to take more of him into your mouth. His tip was now brushing against the back of your throat. Pulling you off his dick by your hair, you look up in confusion. 

"Do it properly," he orders as his free hand lightly slaps your cheek. His words discourage you. It wasn't your fault that you were so inexperienced when it came to blowjobs. Before you even have the chance to respond he pushes you back down onto his cock. 

You rest your tongue against the base of his dick as you slowly start to bob your head up and down. Your jaw starts to feel sorer as he rubs against the back of your throat. With what you couldn't fit, you pumped in your hand. You find it harder to breathe as salvia collects at the corners of your lips. 

"Breathe through your nose," he grunts through his teeth. He must've noticed you were struggling. It sort of hurt you that he wasn't moaning but the look on his face was saying something different. His cheeks were lightly flush under the pale moonlight, a film of sweat coated his furrowed forehead, his inked chest was falling up and down at a rhythm, and his brows were knit. 

He pulls you off his dick again with a lewd _pop_. 

"Turn around and get on all fours," he says through his panting breaths. You do as he says and you're soon met with the shadow of your reflection in the wide mirror across from the bed. It was dark but you could still make out the frame of your body. That's soon changed by the dim light of the nightstand lamp. You turn your head to see Eren ripping open a condom package. 

"What if people see?" You nervously question as you glance over to the translucent wall of the room. 

"Who cares?" He replies in a careless tone as he roughly grips on your hips. "We'll put on a show for everyone to see what a little slut you are letting a stranger use you."

"Well, I care-" 

Your sentence is immediately cut off by a small gasp as you feel him teasingly tracing his tip over your soaking folds. 

"Look at yourself," he whispers in that _sinful_ tone of his as he hovers over you from behind. His hand wraps around your throat pulling you back into his chest. "Watch as I ruin you," he continues in a whisper, the heat of his breath fanning over your ear. 

His words rush to your core as you feel yourself grow wetter staring at the reflection of him holding your throat in the mirror. The veins and tattoos on his forearms are more prominent due to the dim light of the lamp. 

Your air catches in your lungs as you feel him pushing his cock into your cunt. You moan as you feel him stretching your walls the more he pushes himself in. He releases your throat as you get back on all fours. 

His callous hands dig into your hips as he begins to ease into you. His thrusts into you harshen and quicken and the room is soon filled with the sound of his skin slapping against yours. What made it even more intense was the eye contact through the mirror. You let out a small whimper as he placed a harsh slap on your ass. "I told you to watch yourself, not me. Look at how your pretty tits are bouncing."

You clench around him at the sentence as you stare at yourself in the mirror. Your face feels more heated than ever. 

"Fuck, do that again." You oblige and clench your walls around him as you feel your second orgasm of the night building. You feel the veins of his cock throbbing against your walls as he nears his climax, too. Your eyes brink with tears of pleasure as he rammed into the soft bundle of nerves inside of you. A foreign feeling fills your abdomen as he hammers into you. 

"Touch your clit for me," he orders. Without any hesitation, you wet your fingers in your mouth and trace circles over your clit that was still sensitive. The aching pleasure-filled your cunt in a sensation as you feel yourself nearing your high. Your orgasm crashed over you like a wave as Eren shortly followed, the smirk on his face still evident as he stared into your eyes while you climaxed. Your glistening liquid damped the sheets under you as you lowered your head out of embarrassment. 

He pulls out of you and tosses the condom he was using to the side. Before you even have a chance to completely catch your breath and process what had just happened, he flips you over and drags you towards him by your trembling legs. A devilish grin pulls at his lips as he spreads your legs looking at your dripping pussy. 

"I'm sorry, I made a mess," you lowly murmur as you look anywhere but him. 

"A pretty mess," he corrects as he looks into your eyes. "I like a woman who makes a mess."

He dips his head between your thighs and begins to lick your remaining liquid off your thighs. 

"Stop, that's-"

 _"Sweet,"_ he interrupts as his tongue makes its way to your wet core. "If I could drink your sweetness all day I would. It's _addicting—like a drug._ " 

You jolt when he traces his tongue over your sore clit. He hovers over you as his mouth meets yours, he forcibly sticks his tongues into your mouth allowing you to taste the juices of your orgasm. 

"You can leave," he says in between the kiss before he pulls himself away. You're taken aback by his sudden cold demeanor. You were sore everywhere and the least you would expect from him is for him to let you spend the night. He really was a dick. 

With wobbly knees, your feet meet the cool wooden grey floor. He walks off into the bathroom as you quickly begin to toss on your articles of clothing while trying to hold back tears. He had been so rough. A little aftercare would've been nice. 

Not trying to overthink it, you grab your phone and clutch before leaving the apartment in a rush. You didn't want him to see you on the brink of tears—not like he would care anyway. 

As the elevator goes down, you dial the number of the only person who you could ask for help in this situation. 

"Armin, can you please come to pick me up? I'll send you my location." You try and speak as calmly as possible but the hurt in your voice was easy for him to pick up. 

_"It's four in the morning. Are you okay?"_ He asks in a sleepy voice. You wouldn't have called him if you really didn't need to. You felt bad for waking him up. You just didn't want to get in an uber or taxi with the way you were looking. 

"Yeah, I just want to go home," you reply as you fiddle with your clutch. 

_"I'm on my way."_

The wait in the lobby felt like an eternity because of the constant fear of him getting off the elevator and seeing you in tears. A sense of relief washes over you when you see the familiar car pull into the front of the complex. 

You quickly enter the car as Armin looks shocked by your appearance. 

"Your shoes?" It's then you realize you were barefoot. You had left your heels at the entrance of his apartment. 

"Don't ask, please," you beg as you gaze out the window. 

"I won't," he reassures as he hands you his sweater. 

"Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first chapter, i hope y’all liked ;)


	2. rainy afternoon

Broken shards of honey-shaded light peak in from behind the heavy curtains and spill along the creased sheets of your bed. You blankly stare at the smooth ceiling of the room—you had awakened earlier than anticipated. The tiny patterns of early morning rain knock on your window and ring through your room as your sore limbs tangle in your soft sheets.

"Fuck," you curse in a low tone as you finally bring yourself to sit up. Sitting at the edge of your bed, you grab your phone off your nightstand. It was currently noon and your phone was lit up in messages from Armin.

**Armin:**   
_Do you want to talk about it?_

**Armin:**   
_Text me when you wake up._

After Armin had dropped you off at five, everything else was an unseeable haze. You were surprised that you even managed to give yourself a shower with your limbs being as weak as they were and they weren't doing any better now.

The memories of everything that had happened the night before begin to pour in and you feel a slight ache in your heart. You knew what you were getting yourself into but it still hurt. Would things have been different if you told him that it was your first time having a one-night stand?

Your hand grazes over the bruise on your throat as you continue to wallow in your thoughts. But you didn't regret it. It felt too good and euphoric to regret. Just thinking about it sent a tingling thrill through your veins. Was it bad that you wanted to do it again? To experience that same ecstatic pleasure that was foreign to you until you did it with him.

The way his callous hands gripped your hips in such a painfully sweet mannerism. The way his tongue smoothly worked with yours like a soft melody swaying in the wind. And most important of all the way he looked you in the eye as he pleased you. You had entirely forgotten about the breakup you've been grieving about for the past week. Those two hours were a blissful getaway from the harsh reality you were living in. Too bad that it was short-lived and the possibilities of you ever seeing him again were slim.

The wooden floor feels cold to touch as you make your way out of the bed. You're caught in a trance as you stare out of the window of your room. You loved the gloomy rain. It provided some sort of unusual comfort. The clear droplets of water fell from the grey-hued sky. The headlights of passing cars danced along the drenched asphalt of the road. The mellow rhythm of rain tapping on the pane filled your ears. You loved it.

It was the perfect day to just stay home and drown in the warm sheets of your bed but sadly you had a shift that started at two. Turning away from the window that was covered in iridescent drops of rain, you make your way into the bathroom and begin your morning routine. Your eyes momentarily catch the bruises on your neck in the mirror as you brush your teeth. You didn't feel the pain during the moment but you certainly felt the after-effects. Luckily for you, the weather was perfect to wear a turtleneck without raising the suspicions of your coworkers and customers.

After getting dressed in a cardigan, skin-tight turtleneck, and jeans—which were all black— you down painkillers with water in the kitchen. Although you had taken a cold shower, it wasn't enough to ease your hangover headache. You knew that you could call in sick and stay home if you wanted but if you did so you'd be replaying what took place yesterday over and over in your mind. Being ruthlessly kicked out after being used. By going to work, you'd be able to at least have your mind elsewhere.

Due to the rain, the bus ride to the bookstore took a little longer than usual. It didn't bother you much, it allowed you to enjoy the scenery of the rainy afternoon more.

The small ring of the bell on the front door echos through the store as you step over the threshold. You shake the water off the umbrella as you neatly wrap it before stepping behind the counter.

"I didn't think you'd be coming in today," Armin says as his face morphs into one of surprise. "You didn't reply to my texts."

"I just needed my mind off of things," you murmur as you pin your name tag onto the cardigan. "And sorry."

"Well, since you're here, I'm gonna take off. Are you sure you're okay enough to work alone?" He concerningly asked. It's one thing you loved about him, he was never afraid to show you his concern, even though sometimes it could be overbearing.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. It's Saturday, it won't be that busy," you reassure as you purse your lips up in a half-smile while gently rubbing the side of his arm.

"If anything happens, I'm just a call away," he says as he drags his coat on. You gave him a small wave as he exited the door. The bell rings through the now empty store. You waddle away from the counter and begin to open boxes and put the new books in their respective areas. You make your way to the back of the store as you continue to restock the shelves. The bell of the entrance chimes as someone enters the store. The tall shelves were blocking your view of the door.

"I'll be with you in a second."

You quickly finish up and fold the empty box while you make your way up to the counter. You flash him a friendly smile as you take the book out of his hands and ring it up.

You internally scuff at the site of the book he was purchasing. He didn't seem like the type of hut to purchase such a thing. 

_The Notebook._

"It's for a friend," he says, clearing his throat.

"Well, your 'friend' has good taste," you reply as you swallow a laugh.

You couldn't stop looking at his sculpted face because of the odd familiarity. You swear that you've seen him somewhere before, you just couldn't put your finger on it.

"Is there something on my face?" He nervously laughs as he wipes his palm against his cheek.

"No, no. It's just that you look really familiar," you smile as you begin to bag the books. He laughs it off and you reach over to hand him back his card. You suddenly remember as his hand accidently grazes over yours.

"You're that guy," you state as you squint your eyes. How could you not remember?

"What guy?"

His face merges into one of confusion.

"The one that wouldn't stop groping me in the club."

"I think you've got the wrong person," he says as he tries to scurry off. You come out from behind the counter and block his path of walking.

"No, no, I'm pretty sure it's you. I remember that ring on your hand," you reply as you point at the ring on his finger. He knew that he wasn't leaving without 'paying' for his actions.

"Plus that bruise on your cheek," you continue as you point at the now purple mark that rested along his sculpted cheekbone. It angered you a bit that you even found him attractive but yet again, who wouldn't? His long, tawny hair framed his face perfectly. It was sort of messed up that you found him more attractive with the bruise on his face. That night you didn't have a great look at him but you remembered his touch and the ring on his hand.

"I'm sorry," he apologizes as he scratches the back of his head. You didn't expect him to give in so easily.

"I tend to get handsy when I drink. That hit you gave me taught me a lesson though."

You can only reply with a scuff.

You cross your arms as he sticks out his hand to greet you. "Jean. Jean Kirstein."

"I didn't ask. Leave before I report you for sexual harassment."

"Ouch," he over exaggeratedly winces as he places his hand over his heart. You ignore him as you go find another box to unpack. "Can I make it up to you? I'm not usually-"

"You can make it up to me by leaving," you state as you cut the box open. Lucky for you, just as he was about to speak his phone began to echo through the store. You hear the quiet murmuring of his deep voice from behind the shelves as you rest the books onto them. Your head peaks from behind the wooden frames when the bell at the door rings. You let out a sigh of relief. He was gone. It wasn't that he made you uncomfortable, it was just that he got on your nerves.

Just as you had predicted earlier the shop was slow and barely any people came due to the weather. The rain was falling heavier than at noon. You were left bored with nothing to do after you had finished unpacking the books for the week. You find your mind wandering back off to Eren. As much as you hated to say it, you missed him. You missed the stupid dick that probably had forgotten about you. But you couldn't just bring yourself to forget about him. You deemed it impossible.

For the rest of your shift, you drowned yourself in the words of unread books while enjoying the sweet melody of dancing rain on the windows. The day melted into the night and you began to get ready to call it a day. That's when the familiar bell of the door rings through the store.

"I'm getting ready to-"

Your sentence comes to an immediate stop when your eyes meet the emerald ones of the man from the night before. He was standing soaked at the entrance with a slightly bruised cheek and bleeding lip. His dark, wet hair stuck to his forehead and splayed on his pale, blush cheeks, his bun was on the brink of falling apart. He looked far different than how he looked last night—he was practically unrecognizable. He looked shocked to see you.

"This was the only store open," he says breaking the thick silence between the two of you. You hadn't expected to see him again and so soon at that. You thought he'd be a lingering in your memory that you could just wish to see again.

If you were being honest, you felt a thrill in your heart when your eyes met his. But worry also filled your heart seeing him in his current state. He looked disheveled.

"If you don't mind, can I stay here till the rain passes by?" He asks as he scratches the back of his head. He looked uncomfortable. I mean, who wouldn't be after accidentally running into their one-night stand—not that you were any less awkward. You should just kick him out like he did to you the night before. It would be perfect payback but he looked like a lost puppy drenched in rain. You couldn't say no.

"Sure," you reply, trying to play it off cool but on the inside you were full on panicking. You avert your eyes from his intense gaze. As much as he was trying to hide it, he looked angry. The constant tightening of his scarred fists was enough to give it off.

You try your hardest to ignore his strong presence by continuing to close up the store. You lock the door and flip the sign. His eyes were practically boring holes into your back.

_Holy shit, what if he beat someone to death?_

Your eyes widen a bit at the thought as you lock up the cash register.

"Whatever you're thinking, it's not that."

He had taken a seat at the black armchair that was in the corner of the store.

"Are you scared of me?" He nonchalantly asks. He was off the chair and now walking towards you. Had your trembling hands given away that you were scared?

"If...If anyone were to evaluate the situatio-"

Your shaky words were cut off by his callous thumb dragging down your bottom lip. The small of your back pressed against the wooden counter as you were now facing him.

"You have a smart mouth, don't you?"

It felt pathetic for you to miss the touch of a complete stranger. Your stomach pools in a heat of emotions as you willingly twirl your wet tongue around his thumb before gently sucking on it. His light touch was enough to blur your rationality.

The action takes him by surprise. Heck, you even took yourself by surprise. You did it on such impulse without even thinking about the consequences. After all, you were still sore from last night. And there it was again that look on his face that had compelled you to him in the first place.

Regardless of him being drenched in rain, the whispers of his smoky cologne flourished in your nose. His icy cold hands were stinging against your blazing skin.

"Is it bad to say that I missed this inexperienced mouth of yours?"

Just like that you had forgotten about how harshly you cried over how he treated you. The tip of his nose brushes against yours. The only things you were hearing were his hollow breaths on your lips and your heart thumping in your ears. You were shocked to hear the word 'miss' fall from his lips, but yet again he said he missed your mouth and not you. His eyes were a pool of desire that you were impatiently waiting to dive in. Unlike the night before, the twinkle that lived in his them was gone. His pupils filled with nothing but dread. You were just a distraction.

In the back of your mind, you knew he was just using you to forget whatever had happened to him.

His thumb is soon replaced by his tongue and you find yourself out of breath. The metal bar of his piercing laps over your lips and into your mouth. You begin to feel weak in your knees.

The way his mouth worked against yours left you in a haze. His wet hair tickled your cheeks. His forehead pressed against yours. You were a whimpering mess under his touch once again. You were so on edge earlier but you find yourself relaxing as you melt into his mouth.

This is what you missed. You missed his body and not him. You missed the way he makes you feel. That's what you began to convince yourself.

Your teeth accidentally graze over the cut on his lip. He breaks the kiss in a wince. You had completely forgotten of his injuries.

"I'm sorry, does it hurt?" You apologize in a subtle panic. The tear in his skin looked fresh like he had just gotten it.

"Shut up," he murmurs in a raspy tone as he pulls you back into the rough kiss. He was angry and you could tell from the spite in his tone. You knew he wasn't angry at you but it sure felt like it. He wasn't hiding it as much as he was earlier.

You can't help but lowly moan into his mouth as he grinds his knee in between your legs. The material indirectly rubs gently against your clit as you feel yourself growing wetter. His damp hair sticks to your skin as he leaves your mouth and grazes his teeth over your neck leaving open mouthed kisses on your bruises from the night before. A soft wince leaves your lips as he sucks on the sensitive flesh. Your hands dig into his muscular biceps as you moan at the sweet pain.

Papers spill off the counter as he hooks his hands under your thighs and props you up on the table. Your hands tangle in his silky, wet locks as you pull him away from your sore neck and back to your lips. Hints of the metallic taste from his cut invade your tongue. Your eyes glanced out the window in front of you and the heavy rain that had been pouring was at a halt.

"The....The rain stopped," you pant in-between the heavy kiss. You didn't want him to leave. You wanted to drown more in his addictive touch. You wanted the cool pads of his fingertips to continue to play along your blazing skin. As much as you wanted to continue, the soreness of your limbs wouldn't allow for another steamy night.

He stays quiet as he just stares into your eyes. His fingers trace over your heated cheeks down to your lips. "Will you come with me?"

Fuck, why was he so good at dragging you in? A confused _‘hm’_ is the only thing that you can say. His request had taken you by surprise. After kicking you out like that last night, you didn't think he'd invite you back. You nervously chew on your bottom lip as the intense eye contact sends a shiver down your spine. His hand was placed under your chin forcing you to look at him.

He leans in and whispers into your ear, "I can't take care of this on my own, can I?" You feel him grind his hard cock against your inner thigh. You clench around nothing at the sudden feeling. Your stomach pools in a heat of arousal, you wanted him. Just another night wouldn't be bad.

"Okay," you cave in as his hot breath fans into your ear.

"Good."

It's almost as if he knew that you wouldn't reject him. "I'll be waiting in the car."

_Why did he come in here if he had a car? Did he happen to see me?_

After all, you had thought that he was stranded waiting for the bus. He could've just driven home this whole time.

With the ring of a bell, he had exited the store.

You lean against the counter adjusting your turtle neck as you process what just happened and what was going to happen.

You were doing it again—letting him use you. Were you going to regret it tomorrow? Probably. But if you were to turn him down tonight, you would've lost the possibility of seeing him again.

He was some sort of great distraction for you as you were for him. The breakup that was ingrained in your mind was a feeling of the far past. You _needed_ more of him and you were buzzing in excitement that you were going to be able to experience that ecstatic pleasure. Your sore limbs may be crying by the end of it but that's the way you liked it. You begin to collect the papers of the floor and stack them on the counter in an organized matter.

You take in another deep breath as an idea strikes your mind. A rather unattainable one because you knew you would never go through with it. Both of you wanted something physical—an object to distort your realities. What would be a better way to do that than to become sex partners?

You sort of laughed at the thought of it because you knew you'd never muster up enough courage to ask such an absurd request. He was just so intimidating and carried a heavy presence. For example, you wouldn't find a problem asking the guy you had met earlier but due to Eren's dark persona, you couldn't even _fathom_ it. Perhaps asking the Eren you met last night would be easier.

Is he just in a bad mood or is he always like this? Was the Eren you met last night some sort of fake front? Did the alcohol you drowned yourself in make him look a better person than he actually was?

Question after question bombards your mind as you run your hand over your forehead as a result of overthinking. Wallowing in your thoughts wasn't going to change the fact that you had already agreed to go home with him.

You gently shake your head to snap yourself back into reality. You quickly grab your phone and turn the lights off before securely locking the door. You're blinded by the bright lights from his car as soon as you turn around. You walk along the paved path that was dimly lit by the surrounding street lights and enter the car.

The sudden feeling of nostalgia hits you. It was far too similar to what had taken place last night. The moonlight hit the windshield the same way. The strong smell of the musky car freshener was evident. The brown leather seats felt the same to touch. That's when you realized that you were so nervous last night that you didn't notice the luxury of his car. There's no way a college student's car could be this nice. Maybe he had already graduated but even if he did he must have to be in an illegal business considering how nice it was. The car begins to move.

Your eyes glance over his moonlight face, you couldn't help but feel curious about what had happened to him.

"Your face...what happened?"

Anyone would be able to tell that you were clearly nervous to ask. But the tense silence between the two of you was deafening—you had to say something. You see his knuckles go white as he tightened his hand around the steering wheel.

"I'm a boxer."

His tone wasn't that of an angry one, he seemed to calm down a lot from earlier. He was attempting to make conversation but his short and monotone answer made it a bit hard to find something to respond to that wasn't awkward. It was the first time he had revealed something about himself to you other than his name. You feel a small part of yourself light up in happiness

"I guess you're used to injuries then," you say in an attempt to know more about him. The fog of the mysterious aura that surrounded him was beginning to clear up. It may have not been a lot about him but it sure was a start.

"I suppose," he replies as his eyes stare into the dark street that was only lit up by the headlights of passing cars.

_A beat of silence._

"What about you? What do you do?"

He wasn't forcefully saying it, he was genuinely curious. You're taken aback as you weren't expecting him to be interested in anything about you other than sex. It was a slowly building foundation of whatever relationship that the two of you had.

"I'm an art student," you reveal as you pick at your nails. The large complex from the other night had come in view from a far distance.

He glances away from the road to look at you for a second. His face drowning in the early moonlight. His eyes weren't as dull as they were earlier.

"What?" You confusingly question his sudden look.

"Nothing. It suits you."

From the side of his face, you could see his cheeks pursing up. He was smiling. It wasn't a big one but after seeing his rage earlier, you were glad that you could lighten up his mood a bit. You were beginning to slowly get used to his intense persona.

He didn't seem as bad as he was in your thoughts. Although him kicking you out did leave a bad impression—one that you didn't want to go through again. At some point you were going to have to bring up his careless actions and his lack of aftercare to him. Other than that, you didn't think he was a bad guy. Maybe a little fucked up but isn't everyone?

"I don't know if that's bad but I'll just take it as a compliment," you lightheartedly say in a smile as you look at the window. Before you had known it, you were entering the underground parking of the building.

Walking up with him to his apartment was more comfortable than last time. There was no fidgeting of your fingers or shortness of breath out of nervousness. He quickly beeps in the numbers of his keypad to open the door. You're met with the same breathtaking yet gloomy interior. The design of his apartment suited him if that makes sense.

"I think you left those behind last time," he says as he points at your black heels that were now resting on his shoe rack.

"I'm sorry, I'll take them with me this time," you apologize as you slide off your shoes.

"Don't apologize for little things," he states as he glances at you. It was those little glances that made you nervous. You never knew what he was thinking while he looked at you like that.

"I'm going to go wash up, make yourself at home," he continues as he wanders off into the darkness of the corridor. He didn't'expect you to have sex with him while he was covered in blood and rain.

You never were able to make yourself at home in strangers' houses. You flick on the dim lights of the kitchen. Earlier it had just been lit up by the lighting of surrounding buildings. The sound of rushing water from the bathroom echos through the apartment as you lean against the marble of the island.

Out of convenience, you find it easier if you just wait in the bedroom. You pass through the dark corridor as you make your way into the room. This time, the view of the city was blocked off by a large roller shade that dropped to the floor. The room smelt of his smoky cologne.

You switch on the night stands as you plop onto the soft, silky sheets of the bed. Minutes pass before the flowing water comes to a halt. Your heart begins to thump uncontrollably at the silence. It felt different than last time because you had a couple of shots of courage.

The door of the bedroom opens and a light breeze brushes over your skin. The sight of his slightly damp hair sticking to his skin and a towel hanging loosely from his hips catches you off guard.

Your heart beats faster and burns in excitement with every step he takes towards you. The tattoos that covered his chest and led down his arms became clearer with each step. He places a finger under your chin making you look into his eyes as his breath brushes your lips when he begins to speak.

_"Let's get started, shall we?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for taking a while to update, i rewrote this chapter twice because i wasn't happy with it. i hope you guys like it, i love all of you<3 + i won’t be updating this week bc of my midterms :(


End file.
